The SDRC Cell Culture and Molecular Technology Core (CCMTC) provides established, well characterized skin cell lines and primary cultures, as well as services and training in systems biology approaches to the study of skin cells. The core continuously evolves depending on investigator needs and provides state-of-the- art services, training, facilities and expertise. The CCMTC has developed into a major hub of research activity on campus and has an active role in introducing new investigators to work on cutaneous disease. The core is heavily engaged in providing a wide range of cultured skin cells to investigators, and in providing training in cell culture methodology and emerging molecular and systems biology technology. The three major missions of the CCMTC are listed below. Specific Aim 1: To provide cost-effective service and training in state-of-the-art cell culture and molecular technology to promote skin-related research. List of activities include the provision of cultured epidermal and dermal cells (keratinocytes, melanocytes, fibroblasts and immunocytes) to SDRC investigators in an efficient, quality-controlled, and cost effective manner. Provision of, access to and training in a wide range of molecular biologic technologies (e.g., siRNA methodology, retroviral immortalization, vector-based gene delivery, etc.). Specific Aim 2: To provide SDRC investigators with skin-specific 'Omics and systems biology data analysis, consultation, technologies and software to facilitate a "pipeline" of inter-core translational research and interdisciplinary projects involving skin research. The CCMTC serves as a knowledge base for skin-specific transcriptomics and proteomics and provides expertise with the plan, design and bioinformatics analysis of these emerging technologies. Specific Aim 3: To promote career development with a skin-centered emphasis for research residents, fellows and faculty members by helping them to learn state of the art cell culture and molecular techniques as they build a body of preliminary data for research projects. Due to investigator demand, the CCMTC will now offer several new technologies including metabolome analysis from skin cells/tissue, DASL assay for gene expression profiles from paraffin-embedded tissue, and whole genome methylation for epigenetic studies.